Short Comings
by ChangeOfScenery
Summary: Carrie discovers something shocking about her High School ex, and is starting to beileve that she is a slut like her high school ex has pointed out. THIS IS MY FIRST PLEASE R&R!
1. Not everything's true

SEX AND THE CITY  
  
(Episode title: Coming Short)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SEX AND THE CITY and I don't own the characters. The only characters I own are Jeannie Michaels, Charlie Banter, Aaron Mackenzie, David Cole and Ritchie Dolton.  
  
(***=Scenery change) (Scenery: It is a warm April 2nd in Manhattan, as Carrie sits at her faithful laptop, and types away at the problems that surround her everyday life, while she looks out the window, in her luxurious Manhattan apartment.)  
  
(Thinks) "As I looked through the mail this morning, I came upon finding an invitation to my High School reunion. As much as I dread reunions, I decided to catch up on a few things, and see a few exes' that still held a flame for me after I graduated. (Especially a really weird one that cause me to have my little episode with BIG.) After receiving this little package of things, I decided to chat with the girls about this, to see if they were up to coming with me."  
*** "So, I got this thing in my mail and it was for a reunion for my old High School." Said Carrie, while sipping her water cautiously.  
  
"High School reunion? OOH! How exciting! I've always wanted to see what your High School experience was like. You talk about it so much it's like you had the best sex of your life!" Said Charlotte, optimistic and cheery as usual, with her cheeks a light pale pink.  
  
"Hum.a High School reunion sounds fun. Sneak a peak at all the cute bachelors, and who knows, they might get an A in anatomy 101."Said Samantha as she gave a sly look at the girls. They all know what she was hinting about.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like a plan Carrie, besides it would give me something to do besides talk to Steve about our Quote unquote "friendship."" Miranda finally said. She was so bothered with the whole friendship thing, she regrets ever still having feelings about him.  
  
"Cheer up Miranda. Besides, all he's doing is caring about you. He doesn't want to see you slip away to somebody else who doesn't deserve you, that's all." Carrie wanted Miranda to come more than anything else. She didn't want her miserable home while everyone else was having a good time. "So, do we have a date?"  
  
Sam, raising her hand and being cheery than anyone of them said, "IT'S A DATE!" "I guess the thought of fucking some successful gave her the chills, and a minor orgasm at that."  
  
*** "After discussing the plans, we all met and took a cab to Marriott Hills High School. And after seeing all the sexy successful suits, I was kind of happy that my instincts to go were right."  
  
"Ooh! Look at the selection we got here. It's like picking form a selection of jewelry. Ooh look at that diamond. I sure want his finger in my ring." Sam said, excited as a schoolgirl.  
  
"Of course, Samantha was talking about one of my multiple exes' and a total entrepreneur Ritchie Dolton. Named "Most likely to succeed" and the school's #1 budget consultant. He was rumored to have $300,000,000,000 and have a big estate, but with no wife, ring, or girlfriend in sight. He was everything she sighted for in this reunion, and was going to make her auction claim before anyone else did. While she moved her way over there, Miranda and Charlotte had already staked their claim: Aaron Mackenzie for Miranda, and David Cole for Charlotte. Also 2 big entrepreneurs. While standing all alone for which felt to be the longest 30 seconds of my life, I bumped into someone oh so familiar, My best friend In High School, Jeanie."  
  
"Carrie? Carrie Bradshaw?" Said Jeannie in amazement. "OHMYGOD! Jeannie Michaels? HI!" The both screamed in amazement that they met up for the first time. "Wow! What have you been up to these days?" Said Jeannie "I'm a sex columnist and I have a book out." "Really? I'm a CEO of a worldwide budget company." "HOW WONDERFUL FOR YOU!" "And how's your love life? For a Sex Columnist you must have a pretty interesting love life." "Well.I can't complain!" "Who am I kidding? It's not all peaches and cream as I make it out to be!" "And, what about yours?" Carrie asked nosily. "Oh! Let's see, I was dating this great guy, smart, funny, rich, a sharp dresser and we were dating for a year. And he said that he used to go here, but I don't seem to remember him much. You know, between you and me, he was very shy about having sex. It took me 3 months to work him into it, come to find he had a HUGE penis." "Wait."Had?"" "Yeah.his so called huge dick was really a custom made dildo. They made a mold of a guys real dick, then every time we was going to have sex, he would slip it on and it would do the rest. Heat up, vibrate, and get hard, everything his shell of a dick was supposed to do. Then one night while we were having sex.. His dildo mold fell off, and I saw the tiniest little thing in the world. It was a few inches smaller than my thumb."  
  
"Then it hit me, the shell of a dick was my awkward ex Charlie Banter. Smart, a sharp dresser, funny, already rich by 17, and was awkwardly shy about sex. That's why he never wanted to have sex, and that's why my suppressed horniness for him became invested in BIG. And this is why he broke up with me: Not because I was as he put it to me and the whole school "a hardcore slut", but a fear of me discovering the "real" him: a rich, small dick. Which reminds me of why we broke up in the first place, and why Jeannie and I were no longer friends: He was busy dating Jeannie behind my back and Jeannie didn't even bother to tell me! Well, she did, BUT ON OUR GRADUATION, AFTER HE BROKE UP WITH ME ON OUT SIX MONTH ANNIVERSARY! After spotting him coming towards his ex girlfriend, I so had to let him had it."  
  
"Hey Charlie, It's me: Carrie. Carrie Bradshaw. Remember when you called me a hardcore slut? And you dated Jeannie behind my back? Well guess what I guess I'm not such a hardcore slut now huh RUBBER DICK?" Carrie yelled at the top of lungs so loud that everyone in the reunion stopped and she walked out, with Charlotte and Miranda right behind her.  
  
"Carrie what happened?" said Miranda "Turns out the one that made me turn to BIG for sex had a small dick. His so called "Huge Dick" was a dildo casting!"  
  
"No way!" said Charlotte in shock and laughter.  
  
"Wait, where's Samantha?"  
  
"While I was out screaming about rubber dick to Miranda and Charlotte, Samantha was out having Ritchie's Finger put in her ring.  
  
*** (As we see in this scene: Samantha moaned and moaned and moaned. Ritchie was putting all of his force in her and she kept scratching him and the walls, while she kept screaming for breath. )  
*** "The next day, Charlotte was out meeting her bachelor #1 David Cole at a fancy New York restaurant. After spending the whole night at the reunion talking about the perfect marriage and the perfect family, she was sure that he was worth setting her sights into." ."Really? Well, I would love to be carried over the threshold, just like a Cinderella fairytale." Said Charlotte, with her skin glowing a bright beige crème.  
  
"Wow, and you know what else I would love?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A nice Danielle Steel novel. I enjoy reading her novels." David seemed to be very interested in Charlotte.  
  
"OHMYGOSH! SO WOULD I! I LOVE HER BOOKS!" They both said in unison, doing the same motions and then holding each other hands.  
  
"After that little Cheerleader moment, David and Charlotte looked into each others eyes, and saw the same thing: A soul worth loving. And without hesitation, they kissed and left the restaurant in total and complete true love. While love was in the air in that section of town, Miranda was inside "snuggling" with her lucky bachelor #2 Aaron Mackenzie. Even though they had their clothes off, were toughing each other in a sexual way, and kissing each other, they were just having an intellectual conversation. I like to think of it as Intellectual sex."  
  
(As we see in this scene: Miranda and Aaron are touching slowly, yet softly, and very affectionate. Miranda is looking into his eyes and smiling, and Aaron is looking at her without smiling, while they move closer and together, while trying to fit in a few intellectual sentences.  
  
'So, while Charlotte and Miranda were with their bachelors, Samantha and I decided to get some Cosmopolitans, and discuss last nights events, That's when I told her about RUBBER DICK."  
*** "Ahahahahahahahaha!" Sam laughed it up in Carrie's face from the whole hardcore slut thing to the discovery of his dildo mold.  
  
"Sam, this isn't funny! All this time I was thinking that I really was a hardcore slut, and then this happens. I can't believe I dated a guy-"  
  
Then Samantha interrupted "Who has a baby penis."  
  
"Correction: An abnormality smaller than a baby penis. So how did your night go? I bet it went better than my quote unquote "night."" Said Carrie, looking gloomy and unwanted.  
  
"Let's just say I had a bit of cat scratch fever. And it also felt like I was having an asthma attack." Sam said while putting her hand on her chest.  
***  
  
"Of course I knew what she meant. After discovering RUBBER DICK out, I decided to sleep the day and night in. I still needed some time to let it all sink in that the man that I considered being with for like all of my eternity backstabbed me by saying I was a hardcore slut, and cheating on me, only to discover second hand that I was called a hardcore slut because he was covering up for his own short comings. Which led me to believe I was right all along: That he was a fake with a fake dick. It then led me to this question: Do men use fake excuses like "Were hardcore sluts" just to cover up for their own horrible mistakes and secrets?"  
  
This is all I really have. I am now starting to develop writer's block. Let me know what you think. I'm going to write more as soon as I come out of my writer's block. 


	2. Thinking it over

Sex and the City  
(Chapter 2: Thinking it over....)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SEX AND THE CITY and I don't own the characters. The only characters I own are Jeannie Michaels, Charlie Banter, Aaron Mackenzie, David Cole and Ritchie Dolton.  
  
(Scenery: It is now a sunny April 3rd... the time is 11:12 a.m. While Carrie narrates, we see the girls walking into a crowded restaurant talking while Carrie looks very tired and some of her hair is out of place.)  
  
"After pondering this question and kind of getting a pondering headache, I decided to see the girls and hope that a few Cosmos might do the trick."  
  
"Where's Miranda? I thought she was meeting us here." Said Carrie, trying so hard not to make her headache worse, and placing her fingertips on her head.  
  
"She called me last minute. Says the Nanny couldn't come in, so she's stuck babysitting Brady. And that Steve won't leave." Said Charlotte, pouting her face.  
  
"It is that Steve won't leave...or that she doesn't want him to leave at all?" Said Carrie.  
  
"Oh... waiter? Please 3 Cosmopolitans, and make it quick." Said Carrie, wanting her alcohol so much. She didn't really want to think about Miranda and her Steve problem.  
  
"Carrie...what's wrong with you? I have never seen this many stress lines on your face! (Makes the tisk sound) Looks like someone needs a little botox." Said Samantha, into looks as usual.  
  
"Please Sam.... I've just been thinking about the whole dildo casting thing." Said Carrie, looking and sounding tired.  
  
"Well...you know what they say: It's hard to find a good, rich, faithful dick in the city." Said Samantha, drinking her Cosmo with such pace.  
  
Carrie laughed then said, "I just don't understand. Do guys really think that women are their big cover-up for things like this? They think that they can pull the "slut card" and publicly embarrass us to save their selves! I mean...are we their plan B?" Carrie said, almost breaking her Cosmo glass.  
  
"Carrie, we will always be their plan B. This is what all guys have in the back of their head. How do I get out of embarrassing myself...call my faithful girlfriend a slut!" Said Samantha.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm tired of being their fucking plan B. I know for a fact I'm no slut, and if I end up being another guy's plan B, I'm going to scream." (Carrie feels her head pound.)  
  
The girls stayed silent as they watched her head down in sadness.  
  
"Carrie...sweetie...pick your head up. Now, for as long as I have known you, you have never been a guy's plan B. And we would all be damned if you let that happen." Charlotte said, with her eyes glowing with certain sadness.  
  
"Charlotte's right Carrie. We would never let that happen. And I'm sure that if Miranda was here, she would say the same thing." Samantha said, with her face showing tons of concern.  
  
"Thanks guys. I think I'm just going to head home and sleep. My head is furiously pounding." Said Carrie, looking very sick, even a little green in the face.  
  
"And as I walked out of the restaurant, with face a very pale green, and my head feeling like it was having a rave, I had no resolution to my plan B problem. While Miranda, had no resolution to her Steve problem."  
  
(As we see now: Steve is sitting on the couch eating Pizza in his underwear, creating a mess out of the living room. While Miranda is trying to vacuum, with a white bandana on her head, and old raggedy clothes.)  
  
(Vacuum noises) (Miranda tries to vacuum over Steve, but she gets frustrated and unplugs the vacuum.)  
  
"Okay Steve...this isn't working. I can't work under these conditions." Miranda said, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't sit here and pretend that you're not here, making a mess out of things, and eating like there's no tomorrow, and sitting in your underwear watching nothing but garbage."  
  
"Ok...I'm lost."  
  
(She sighs, and then holds her head.) "Look, Steve...as much as I enjoy your company, your company is becoming a little too much."  
  
(He stands, and then looks at Miranda.) "Well...Geez Miranda. I never knew how much my presence bothered you. I think I'm going to go now." Steve said, looking with very hurt eyes.  
  
"No...Steve...Wait."  
  
"No Miranda...You need your space...and my company seems to be too overwhelming for you." Said Steve all in a rush.  
  
(Steve slams the door.) "And all in a hurt rush, Steve walked out the door, and left an impact on Miranda's need to love him, and her need to reject him all the time."  
  
(Miranda reaches for the phone)  
  
(We zoom back to Carrie's apartment where she is lying in her bed, with a bucket next to her. The phone rings.) "Ugh...why do phones have to ring so fucking loud?! Hello?"  
  
"Steve left the house mad at me. He said his presence was too overwhelming over me, and then he just stormed off. You know...what the hell did I do?!"  
  
"Miranda... how about starting from the beginning, and can you try not to be so loud? I have a pounding headache."  
  
"Oh...sorry. I got kind of flustered because I was trying to clean and Steve was sitting on the couch freeloading as usual, and I kind of told him that his company is becoming a little too much."  
  
"Uh-huh. Your point is?" Carrie said, sounding a little lost.  
  
"Carrie! Pay attention! Steve is mad and I think that he actually meant that his presence is too overwhelming for me!"  
  
"Miranda, don't worry about it. I don't think Steve was actually that upset. A little hurt maybe...but upset...nah. Steve is like a rock." Carrie said, hoping this would keep Miranda quiet.  
  
"Carrie. I think I really hurt him. I didn't really mean to say those things. It was just a flustered "I can't vacuum because you're in the way freeloading" spur of the moment type thing!"  
  
"Well...maybe you better apologize. I know you don't want to hurt him at all." Carrie said, looking like she wanted to smash the phone in.  
  
"Well...it is kind of nice to have him out of the house...but I should apologize. Thanks Carrie." Said Miranda  
  
"Glad to help you out." Said Carrie (She hangs up the phone.)  
  
"Ugh! Why can't their problems wait until I'm ready and fucking able?!" Carrie Said, falling into a little slumber.  
  
I think I'm done...I'm not too sure... I think it needs adding, but I'll see what you guys think about it and then we'll see what follows. ENJOY! 


	3. Thinking it over pt2

After so long of being in writers block...I have come up with the rest of chapter 2! Read below for your dose of 4 women taking over the City with sex.

_The next day..._

_(In this scene: We see Carrie in the same outfit as yesterday, her hair all tangled, her phone of the charger, and a message waiting on her phone. It is once again hot and beautiful outside on April 4th, the time being 1:30 p.m. Carrie now narrates while reaching over the phone to check her only message.)_

"_After I awoke from sleeping what felt like 30 years, I regained my senses, and looked at my surroundings. Judging from yesterday, it seems like I had a pondering fallout. Then I saw my phone. I had a message."_

_(Carrie presses the button; Charlotte speaks.)_

"Hey Carrie, it's Charlotte. I've been calling you for the past 2 hours, so I finally left a message. I wanted us to go out to a restaurant today to have lunch. I called Miranda, but she's busy at the Law firm, and I guess she's still bummed about Steve. And I called Samantha and she's all for it. So...just call me when you get this...bye."

"_Even though I was still kind of tired, I figured I needed a nice day with my friends would make me forget about that shell of a dick. But while I was trying to forget...Samantha wanted to forget..."_

_(In this scene: Samantha is in her apartment wearing a one- shouldered black dress with a matching carrying purse. She is getting ready to leave when her there is a surprised knock on her door.)_

"Hi Samantha."

"Ritchie? What in the world are you doing here?" Said Samantha, looking shocked.

"Well...I wanted to know if you would like to have a picnic with me out at Central Park today. I cleared my whole schedule so we can have lunch together."

"Well...well...I can't today...because I'm having lunch with...my friends...and they asked me earlier today...and being that today was my day off...well...you understand right?"

"Well...I guess I do...but I did clear my whole schedule for you...and besides, you can spend anytime with your friends...Please?" Ritchie said. He desperately wanted Samantha to spend time with him.

"I don't know...they're expecting me right now..."Said Samantha. She really wanted him to leave.

"And after the picnic...we can have a little fun by ourselves...maybe have a repeat of last night...?" Said Ritchie while kissing her neck.

"Well look at that! My schedule has cleared up! LET'S GO!" Samantha threw her book and just went with him willingly.

_(Now we zoom to the other side of town where Charlotte and Carrie are sitting around sipping white wine and eating chocolate raspberry cake. Carrie is wearing a newsboy cap with a white tank top decorated with a big brown flower. Charlotte is wearing a Cherry patterned one-piece dress with a side ponytail and a flower barrette in her hair. While sitting, Carrie receives a call.)_

"Hello?"

_(Now...we will be zooming back and forth to Samantha sitting in the grass with Ritchie on a red-checkered blanket. Ritchie is paying attention to other things while Samantha talks to Carrie on her phone in the restaurant.)_

"Carrie...It's Samantha. I can't make it with you and Charlotte for lunch." Said Samantha, who was desperately trying to make sure Ritchie wasn't paying attention.

"Well Samantha, it's about fucking time you call. Where are you?" Said Carrie.

"I'm stuck here with Ritchie."

"Who?"

"The guy I fucked last night from the reunion."

"Oh! Yeah! Wait...what are you doing with him?"

"He came to my door and offered me a picnic. I couldn't turn him down. He said that he cleared his whole schedule for me! What was I suppost to say? "I'd love to, but what we had last night was a one night fuck?""

"Well, you could've tried to push that out of your mouth." Said Carrie, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Well...now I'm stuck here doing something I don't want to do. Geez...that sounded weird..." Said Samantha, who just wanted to leave.

"Well, Samantha, I don't see the big deal. I think it's cute, and he's just trying to be nice. Besides, I think that he wants to be your _lova._" Said Carrie, who thought this whole situation was cute.

"Well...I don't love them...I just fuck them. Look...I have to go. He's coming. I'll talk to you later."

_(Now...we stay on the scene with Carrie and Charlotte,)_

"Where's Samantha?" Said Charlotte, who demanded to know where Samantha was.

"She's with the guy she met at the reunion. He picked her up for lunch in Central Park. He cleared his whole schedule for her...she couldn't say no."

"Aww...how cute."

"I know. But it's Samantha. Any guy who shows up at her door after a one-night stand scares her."

Ok...I think this is enough of Chapter 2. Now...what will happen in Chapter 3? Will Miranda and Steve talk things out? What will happen between Samantha and Ritchie? Will Carrie ever get over the dildo-casting guy? Will Charlotte and her new beau go further in their relationship? Find out all this and more as we go deep into the dark depths of CHAPTER 3! COMING SOON!


End file.
